yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Slackerjack
is a Boss Yo-kai which debuted in Yo-kai Watch 3, and one of the Ghoulfamily's executives. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Biology Slackerjack resembles with purple skin, round orange eyes with yellow scleras and two line markings running down, and a short mustache. He wears a colorful Pierrot attire, with the left sleeve purple in color and the right sleeve red in color; the chest is purple, green, yellow and red stripped and the collar is yellow in the right side and green in the left side. The low part of his attire is purple and dark blue in color, with a star pattern, and ends in a wispy manner. He completes his attire with a Pierrot hat, green and red colored in the sides. His most notable trait is the flute he carries, in a playing manner. Slackerjack has the ability to manipulate people with his flute. He, alongside Hoaxy-Coaxy and the Ghoulies, was created by the Ghoulfather with the UFO Stone. Slackerjack himself presumes he was likely created from the Ghoulfather's "grown-up heart". Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Slackerjack appears in Chapter 4 of Hailey's story, in which he lures small children with a tune of his flute, among them Hailey's little brother Joshua. After being fought and defeated by Hailey and Usapyon, he confesses he was being a bit lonely and agrees to release the children. In Chapter 9 he is revealed to be a member of the Ghoulfamily, aiding them in their assault on New Yo-kai City. After a certain post-game request, he can be found in Springdale Elementary School at night, where he teaches Yo-kai children. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Strategy Slackerjack has a varied attack scheme: * He can summon musical notes to protect himself. Said notes must be taken down. * Inspiriting the player's Yo-kai by playing a musical tune, causing him the confusion status. * Swaying the player's Yo-kai to change places in the field by playing another musical tune. * Attacking a single Yo-kai by causing an strident noise. * Launching a volley of big notes on either the left, center, or right sides of the field. * A Soultimate attack which slowly expands its rank on the sides of the field. The player must move his/her Yo-kai to the center to avoid damage. Etymology His Japanese name is derived from . Notably the "ja" part of it is written with the kanji "邪", which can be translated as "evil". Adding to that, the part of his name is very similar to , which is the Japanese name of the German town of Hamelin, where the fairytale of the "Pied Piper of Hamelin" is said to have taken place. Furthermore, is a respectful title used when addressing teachers, doctors, and the like. His English name is a portmanteau of the word "slacker" and "Cracker Jack", a term to describe an upstanding person. Origin He most likely pays homage to the "Pied Piper" fairytale. Trivia In other languages de:Mattenfänger Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Ghoulfamily Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Antagonist